This invention relates to adhesive compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,438 (Toback et al.) discloses employment of a primer containing both a condensation reaction product of an aldehyde and a primary or secondary amine and a reducing activator to accelerate the cure of peroxy-initiated, acrylate-based compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,040 (Toback) discloses employment of a condensation reaction product of an aldehyde and a primary or secondary amine to accelerate the cure of peroxy-initiated, acrylate-based compositions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,890,407 and 4,106,971 (both to Briggs et al.) disclose employment of a condensation reaction product of an aldehyde and a primary or secondary amine to cure adhesive compositions comprising a solution of chlorosulfonated polyethylene or mixtures of sulfonyl chlorides and chlorinated polymers in polymerizable vinyl monomers. Other ingredients such as an organic salt of a transition metal, a peroxy compound and a tertiary amine may also be included in the adhesive compositions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,113,792 and 4,170,612 (both to Pastor et al.) discloses employment of a condensation reaction product of an aldehyde and a primary or secondary amine to cure adhesive compositions comprising a pressure sensitive polymer, a chlorosulphonated polyethylene and a polymerizable vinyl compound. Oxidizable transition metals and/or free radical generators may also be included in the adhesive compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,644 (Briggs et al.) discloses employment of a condensation reaction product of an aldehyde and a primary or secondary amine to accelerate the cure of adhesive compositions comprising a polymer, a monomer, a free-radical generator and an organic sulfonyl chloride and/or a chlorosulfonated polymer.